This application relates generally to combustors and, more particularly, to gas turbine combustors.
Air pollution concerns worldwide have led to stricter emissions standards both domestically and internationally. Aircraft are governed by both Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) and International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO) standards. These standards regulate the emission of oxides of nitrogen (NOx), unburned hydrocarbons (HC), and carbon monoxide (CO) from aircraft in the vicinity of airports, where they contribute to urban photo chemical smog problems. In general, engine emissions fall into two classes: those formed because of high flame temperatures (NOx), and those formed because of low flame temperatures which do not allow the fuel-air reaction to proceed to completion (HC and CO).
At least some known gas turbine combustors include between 10 and 30 mixers, which mix high velocity air with a fine fuel spray. These mixers usually consist of a single fuel injector located at a center of a swirler for swirling the incoming air to enhance flame stabilization and mixing. Both the fuel injector and mixer are located on a combustor dome.
In general, the fuel to air ratio in the mixer is rich. Since the overall combustor fuel-air ratio of gas turbine combustors is lean, additional air is added through discrete dilution holes prior to exiting the combustor. Poor mixing and hot spots can occur both at the dome, where the injected fuel must vaporize and mix prior to burning, and in the vicinity of the dilution holes, where air is added to the rich dome mixture.
One state-of-the-art lean dome combustor is referred to as a dual annular combustor (DAC) because it includes two radially stacked mixers on each fuel nozzle which appear as two annular rings when viewed from the front of a combustor. The additional row of mixers allows tuning for operation at different conditions. At idle, the outer mixer is fueled, which is designed to operate efficiently at idle conditions. At high power operation, both mixers are fueled with the majority of fuel and air supplied to the inner annulus, which is designed to operate most efficiently and with few emissions at high power operation. While the mixers have been tuned for optimal operation with each dome, the boundary between the domes quenches the CO reaction over a large region, which makes the CO of these designs higher than similar rich dome single annular combustors (SACs). Such a combustor is a compromise between low power emissions and high power NOx.
Other known combustors operate as a lean dome combustor. Instead of separating the pilot and main stages in separate domes and creating a significant CO quench zone at the interface, the mixer incorporates concentric, but distinct pilot and main air streams within the device. However, the simultaneous control of low power CO/HC and smoke emission is difficult with such designs because increasing the fuel/air mixing often results in high CO/HC emissions. The swirling main air naturally tends to entrain the pilot flame and quench it. To prevent the fuel spray from getting entrained into the main air, the pilot establishes a narrow angle spray. This may result in a long jet flames characteristic of a low swirl number flow. Such pilot flames produce high smoke, carbon monoxide, and hydrocarbon emissions and have poor stability.
In an exemplary embodiment, a combustor for a gas turbine engine operates with high combustion efficiency and low carbon monoxide, nitrous oxide, and smoke emissions during low, intermediate, and high engine power operations. The combustor includes a mixer assembly including a pilot mixer, a main mixer, and a mid-power and cruise mixer. The pilot mixer includes a pilot fuel injector, at least one swirler, and an air splitter. The main mixer extends circumferentially around the pilot mixer. The mid-power mixer extends circumferentially between the main and pilot mixers, and includes a plurality of fuel injection ports and an axial air swirler that is upstream from the fuel injection ports.
During idle engine power operation, the pilot mixer is aerodynamically isolated from the main mixer, and only air is supplied to the main mixer. During increased power operations, fuel is also injected radially inward and supplied to the mid-power mixer, and the mid-power mixer axial swirler facilitates radial and circumferential fuel-air mixing. As the gas turbine engine is further accelerated to high power operating conditions, fuel is then also supplied to the main mixer. The main mixer conical swirler facilitate radial and circumferential fuel-air mixing to provide a substantially uniform fuel and air distribution for combustion. As a result, the fuel-air mixture is uniformly distributed within the combustor to facilitate complete combustion within the combustor, thus reducing high power operation nitrous oxide emissions.